guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jimpy
im jimpy guild wars player from northern ireland. :Hi. A few helpful edit hints: *You can sign your comments on talk pages with four slashes ( ~~~~ ) *You should use the 'Show preview' button before saving your edit. Don't spam the recent changes with a milion edits, but instead use the preview untill you are satisfied with the result. *Use the 'minor edit' checkbox if you don't do really big edits. :If you have anything to ask, do so here or on my talk page. -- (talk) 10:08, 15 August 2006 (CDT) sig could you change your signature so it has a link to your user page? maybe something like --[jimpy]--? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:16, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :I don't think he has a sig, but he is typing it manually. -- (talk) 10:20, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Is this signed with a signature? --jimpy-- ::in the top right hand corner of the page, go to preferences. there is a box marked "Custom signature", change it to "--[jimpy]--" and check the box marked "Raw Signatures". they you can sign commentes like gem mentioned above, and it will look like your typed signature and have a nice timestamp like mine and gem's. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:42, 15 August 2006 (CDT) what about this. ----user:jimpy-- 10:57, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :You need a link to your user page. Try writing the following: [ jimpy ]. It looks like this: [ jimpy ]. -- (talk) 05:03, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::Try using the sig on any other page than your user pge or talk page and the link works. :) Try on my talk page or something. -- (talk) 05:12, 16 August 2006 (CDT) skill What are you doing? Don't create such pages in the wiki. If you ant them for your own use, please put them under your user name space, Ie skill. -- (talk) 05:03, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Gem - I think that Jimpy created that page in error while trying to post a the build Spell Slasher. :Jimpy - Those skill boxes need the exact wiki pages for the skills I find it handy to have a 2nd browser open, find the skill page I need and copy the end part of the URL. Then check that it works using the preview page ( then copy into word and spell check it, but that's only cos my spelling sucks ;o) ) :--JP 05:16, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::I understood what he was doing and fixed the spelling of the skills and attributes for him. I also tagged the new wrongly named image and the 1st skill article for deletion. -- (talk) 05:18, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::: LOL, Jimpy runs amok ;o) All credit for enthusiasm though. --JP 05:21, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Move I've moved your build to Spell Slasher to conform with GuildWiki:Style_and_formatting/Builds and build evaluation which you should probably have a look over. More tips on my user page if you're interested. Good luck. --Xasxas256 05:08, 16 August 2006 (CDT) I havnt finshed with it yet i pressed the save button by accident sorry. ; Skill bar template You seem to have problems with the tmeplate. Please be RELLY careful when typing the name of the skill. Check spelling, captialisation and don't leave any extra spaces in front of the skill name or behind the skill name. There should be no space between the separative line ( | ) and the skill name. There is no need to upload a new image of Resurrection Signet or any other skill, beacuse we have al of the image in the wiki allready. :) -- (talk) 05:53, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)